


Show me the way and I'll try again.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: 30 days of Corsaac [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora and Isaac are mates, F/M, Flowers, Implied Pregnancy, Language of Flowers, Mates, Post Hale Fire, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia had always believed in the luck of Flowers but never had Cora believed in it much until the tradition was back in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me the way and I'll try again.

**Title:** Show me the way and I’ll try again.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // redtintedhale  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Cora/Isaac  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Talia had always believed in the luck of Flowers but never had Cora believed in it much until the tradition was back in her life.  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the Satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Poets of the Fall. This was written for my own 30 days of Corsaac Because why there isn't anymore I'll never know :)  
**Author Notes:** Thanks to the amazing [ We-Are-Essential](http://we-are-essential.tumblr.com/) for the beta Job :). Comments & Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

For as long as Cora could remember, every birthday had meant flowers. Before the fire that is. Sure there were flowers at Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, Fourth of July and Halloween and not to mention each dance she was dragged to. This was a result of her mother’s love of gardening. The entire back yard to the edge of preserve had been filled with different flowers, some rarer ones in the greenhouse and others just in the garden itself. But she made sure to grow the more special flowers for her daughters, combining them with other flowers which she believed to be good luck for the next year ahead.

Of course that was a tradition that burned with the house. The rose bushes turned to ash, the cherry blossom tree still alive but never flowered again and the lilies never springing up each year again. It was like the whole ground had been salted or drenched in as much gasoline as the house had, so nothing would ever grow again. It hadn't helped that her siblings had no idea she was alive, if they had she was sure they would have continued the tradition as a piece of home, no matter where they were.

So when she was back in Beacon Hills and her first birthday back home came around; she was a little surprised to see the flowers on her dresser that morning. She had believed that Derek had stopped the tradition because there was no one to give them, to with Laura gone. They were the same flowers their mother had always given her, the good luck talisman for the year ahead. From the white lilies, to the white carnations and the token cherry blossoms, right down to the arrangements and decorations it was all the same.

Once downstairs, she gave Derek a tight wordless hug, glad that she had one piece of her family left who could remember and make her feel like she was at home. Her older brother had smiled a small yet sad smile, like he knew what it meant to her even if the circumstances weren't and would never be the same.

The rest of the day flew by with the presents, the cake and the party with the pack she still barely knew, but little did she know that those flowers had not only made her feel at home but brought her just the person she had never known she had been looking for.

xo

The next year, her second in Beacon Hills, and yet so much had changed from the last. She’d found a vocation as an English as a second language tutor, after spending so long down in South America it had seemed like a rational choice. She had found her mate in the face of the boy she had met for the first time on her birthday the year before, the boy whose shy smile had brightened at the sound of her laugh and whose curls her fingers would always play with distractedly before she fell asleep. They’d moved out the pack house to their own small place on the edge of the preserve, but close enough that they were still near if anything happened. And finally, but no less the important part, a six month old baby was growing inside her. The baby she knew both she and Isaac were going to love as much as they loved the other.

That morning she woke to her head on Isaac’s bare chest, feeling his lips brushing her brow as his long fingers grazed against her belly to reassure their baby that he was there. She couldn't get over how loved and in love she was, and couldn't believe she had managed to find it after being so long without it.

“Morning,” she murmured sleepily into his skin, as she felt the baby wriggling inside her, feeling how content both it’s parents were and bringing a smile to her face.

“Happy birthday Cora,” Isaac whispered into her hair, before easing himself from under her and leaning over the edge of the bed carefully.

“Thank you sweetie. Hey where are you going? You aren't going to leave this bed on my birthday are you?” She pouted, hitting him playfully on the arm and watching the bright smile cross Isaac’s face from what she could see.

“I’m not going anywhere, wouldn't dream of it. It’s just one of your presents, give me a minute.” Isaac grinned, as she pushed herself upright with slight difficulty to lean against the headboard cradled by the pillows they’d been sleeping on.

When he turned around her green eyes widened as she saw the crystal vase filled with flowers. The same bouquet that her Mom had made and Derek gave her last year. The Talisman that had made everything so right in her crazy world and introduced her to the man beside her.

“How did you know?” she asked, as he set the vase carefully into the v of her legs so she could look them over, his body shifting behind her so she was resting against his chest as his lips brushed against her neck softly.

“Well, Derek told me the story of your family tradition involving flowers and special occasions last year. I thought maybe it was a tradition we could start in our family…carrying on the Hales’ tradition.” He murmured into her skin, as he watched her fingers move amongst the arrangement to try and find that one flower to put in her hair. Just like she had all those times and years ago as a kid.

“Sounds perfect. I love you so much.” She smiled, finally settling on a cherry blossom which she picked from the bouquet gently so as not to disturb the rest of the arrangement. Teasingly she brushed the flower over Isaac’s nose before kissing him deeply as she set the flower behind her ear for the time being.

“And I love you too, so much.” Isaac smiled, resting his forehead against hers when their lips parted, their combined hands rested on her bell as their child wriggled around in calm and bliss.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested in the meaning of the flowers that are included in Cora's Bouquet I've decided on a few but not all. Meanings from [here](http://thelanguageofflowers.com/)
> 
> White Carnations - Women's Good luck Gift [Also Mother's love according to wiki but meh relevant either way]  
> White Lilies - Purity [implied]  
> Cherry Blossoms - A good Education/ Transition of life  
> Red Rosebud - Pure and Lovely  
> Bells of Ireland - Good Luck
> 
> But I also think she would have added:  
> Azalea - Womanhood [When she had got older...]  
> Peony - Happy Marriage  
> Stephanotis - Happy Marriage, Desire to Travel
> 
> I'm no Florist and I'm sure they don't all go together but for this story I think their meanings go well so :)


End file.
